Naruto, The True Sages Heir
by Reichenfaust
Summary: During the Battle with the 9-Tailed Fox, a mysterious old man in a crimson robe shows up, and stops the rampaging Bijuu's paw with but a finger. He stalls for Minato, so he can finish the already started Shinigami Summoning. He reveals himself to be Oro, the Grand Master who taught Senju Hashirama his True Senjutsu, and Naruto shall be his one true heir.
1. Chapter 1-A Resounding Return

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any affiliated Street Fighter, or Naruto characters. However, I do own the original ideas behind the original moves and storylines this crossover might spawn, so please, if you do go for creating a similar story, or using techniques, do the polite thing and ask. Many of us on this site will be more than happy to see more exposure for our ideas.

**Chapter 1-A Resounding Return**

-Street Fighter II OST Ryu Theme START-

The Battle between the 9-Tailed Fox and the current Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, raged with the fury of a hurricane, as the last vestiges of Uchiha Madara's control faded from the fox's eyes. It became slightly confused, and Kushina saw an opening.

**Uzumaki Style:Bijuu Restraints!**

A horde of golden chains sprang from Kushina, surging forward, and in a flash snaked around the Giant Fox's legs, body, and finally its tails.

**BTHAMMMM!**

With a huge crash, Kyuubi was slammed forcefully into the ground, and the chains held its limbs down stopping any movement from happening. It was still confused, and still very angry, as the Uchiha's genjutsu had ensnared it's mind, and brought forth his primal rage from before he existed. From his previous self...

Kushina looked over at Minato, who was making the final preparations, and had rigged a makeshift altar on a tree stump. He already was going through the flourishing Fuuinjutsu markings that comprised the combined Eight Trigrams Seal to contain the Kyuubi, and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to drag the Kyuubi's soul and chakra into him and Naruto, then split it into Yin and Yang. He had to use the Death God, because after facing Uchiha Madara, neither him or Kushina nor anyone could crush the Kyuubi long enough to allow it be sealed without resistance. Before he could make the split however, Kushina yelled out.

"Do it Minato, you have no time to delay, I'm almost out of chakra, I cannot hold him down!" Kushina screamed as tears ran down her face. Minato steeled himself, not allowing himself to overcome by his emotions, as they would mess with the ink. He moved as fast as his coordination allowed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, and as many ninja that still had the energy and will to fight streaked through the trees, towards the Kyuubi fight, where Minato and Kushina desperately were holding off the fox, as they tried to seal it into their newborn child. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gai, the Ino-Shika-Cho, the other clan heads of Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Aburame, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and even little Umino Iruka were with him, all true ninja of the leaf, willing to face an immortal, and almost indestructible threat just to protect their village. They heard a roar of rage, as they came ever nearer, and broke through the tree's just in time to hear the Kyuubi speak...

**"I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED AGAIN! I WILL NOT BE MANIPULATED BY YOU PATHETIC HUMANS AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! STARTING WITH WHAT YOU CHERISH MOST!"**

With that proclamation, Kushina almost fainted as the Kyuubi burst through her chains, with focused rage. Blood came from her ears, nose, and eyes, as she sustained a major concussion. The group with Sarutobi gasped, and charged forward, as things seemed to slow down, as the Kyuubi's paw streaked forward, a giant deathly claw extended. Kushina made to jump in front, as did Minato, when out of nowhere, a crimson robbed figure streaked in front of the Kyuubi's claw, and held up his index finger.

And stopped the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune's massive claw with but a finger...

"Enough of this, that will be, furry one."

-Street Fighter II OST Guiles Theme START-

Everyone was surprised at the entrance of this man. A crimson robe, that was the only garb he wore. Few strands of wispy black hair. A taut and perfectly proportioned muscled body was visible, and it seemingly held no strain, despite holding back the might of a 150 foot tall Fox. Then his other hand flashed forward, grabbed the claw, pulled, and the Kyuubi felt itself being whipped straight upwards, and then a body crashed into it's back slamming it into the ground. Dizzily it growled, but it was out of action for a for a few minutes.

**Kishin Tsui!**

The man whispered, and turned to the couple guarding their newborn. They recovered quickly, despite their awe, and awaited his approach, as it seemed like he was a man they could not stop if they tried. The overwhelming power he had just demonstrated was a key factor in this, and they were wary of his presence. Minato regained his voice first.

"Who are you stranger?"

"Many names, I have had. Many titles, as well. The most known, I shall tell. I am Oro, the True Sage, and Master to Senju Hashirama. Before you ask your questions, young one, you need to finish your technique, and seal the Fox. My techniques can beat him back, but I will run out of energy sooner or later. I was only able to get through your wife's barrier seal technique because of my mastery of **Senjutsu**_. _The other ninja from your village shall be arriving soon, and they may become collateral damage, if you do not hurry. You shall rest young lady, you have done enough. Tend to the Fox, I will."

Soon enough, the group from the village came tearing out of the tree's, but was unable to break through the formidable **Fuuinjutsu** barrier. The reason for this, was that the more you attacked the barrier, with energy attacks anyway, the stronger it would become. This was the reason that no Bijuu had attacked **Uzushiogakure no Sato**. Their **Bijuudaama **would just make the siege barrier stronger. Only by attacking for days on end, would you be able to finally overcharge, and wear out the seals that comprised the barrier. That was why the surprise attack on the village in the Second Great Ninja War was so meticulously planned. It took most of the armies of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, pounding on the Siege Barriers for three straight days, to destroy the barrier, and then attack the village. Even then they would take over 4-to-1 casualties. During this war, even after that alliance actually had a numerical superiority still which said something about how they had been building up for war for years to destroy the Konoha-Uzu duo. Regardless, the seals could not be breached by a Bijuu without running out of chakra and recharging, so the small group of the Sandaime Hokage, and his Elite Ninja had no chance. Still they had to try.

**Chou Raikiri!(Ultra Lightning Cutter)** Kakashi created a giant lighting blade, and smashed it into the barrier**. Hachimon Tonkou Hirudora!(8 Inner Gates Level 7:Daytime Tiger)** Gai went 7th gate immediately and blasted a huge tiger formed from air-pressure against the barrier**. Hakke Hasangeki!(Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)** Hiashi performed the strongest technique his clan had, the Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Palm**. Toripu-Garouga!(Triple Wolf Fang-Over Fang)** Tsume combined with her companions, and blasted against the barrier.** Bunshin Daibakuha!(Great Clone Explosion) **Itachi formed 3 Kage Bunshin, and poured as much chakra into them as possible, and blew them up against the barrier.** Jaiaintosuneku Gyakutai** **R****amu!(Giant Snake Battering Ram)**Anko,Iruka and Kurenai combined their chakra to summon a giant snake to act as a battering ram against the barrier.** Bubun Baika!(Multi-Size)**Chouza went supersize, and began smashing as hard as he could against the barrier**. Kage no Supaiku!(Shadow Spikes)** Shikaku formed his shadow jutsu, then stabbed forward, trying to find a weakness.** Kokoro no Shīru Setsuzoku!(Mind-Seal Connection)** Inoichi tried to use his mind abilities to communicate with the seal, and get it to either recognize them as friends and let them pass, or shut it down from a backdoor, but it was amazingly complex, and soon his head throbbed from the backlash.** Chō Kyodaina Furyokuhatsuden no urēdo!(Ultra Huge Wind Blades)** Asuma brought up his trench knives, and started to fire off the biggest wind blades he could summon, as fast as he could. Aburame Shibi brought out a swarm of bugs, and tried to drain parts of the barrier, but could not, as it was using the chakra they were attacking with, and converting it, but he did not know this. **Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu!(Fire Release:Grand Fireball)** Fugaku sent out a massive scorching fireball that slammed into the barrier. **Saru-Sennin-Modo(Monkey Sage Mode)...**

**Chou Kyodaina Goka-Mekkyaku!(Ultra Huge Great Fire Annihilation)  
**

These attacks happened within seconds of each other, as the ninja elite of the Sandaime knew of Kushina's barrier techniques, most of them knowing her personally. The plan of attack was unspoken, as they knew that to bring it down their most powerful abilities were required, and to do that without injuring each other, they must spread out and do everything to reach their beloved friends. Hiruzen had been gathering the needed nature chakra for Monkey Sage mode, en route to the next battle site, as he already summoned Enma, and had him battle ready in his adamantine form. He had ripped off Uchiha Madara's Great Fire Annihilation Attack, and enhanced it with Senjutsu but even after that, as the smoke cleared...

It was not enough.

The Kyuubi was slowly getting up, shaking its head out of the daze it had been in from being smashed into the ground. Kushina was resting, almost unconscious, barely lucid at this point, and Minato was blazing through one-handed seals, while doing **Fuuinjutsu **seals with his other hand, in which he delicately but firmly held a sealing brush with fluid. His calm demeanor was not betrayed by his thoughts, as he focused entirely on the extremely complex double sealing of Kyuubi.

**ROOOOAAAARRR! SNNARLLL!**

With that exclamation point the Kyuubi once again stood up and charged the 4 occupants of the barrier. The Sage sped forward, leaving a trench in his wake. The Fox was surprised at the mortals speed, and even more angered that this being was going to hit him again. Kyuubi lashed out against Oro, with his tails, devastating the areas he smashed against, as the Sage dodged, leapt onto the tails, and used them a leverage to jump further, snaking around a few of what the Kyuubi thought were damn sure hits. The last tail came high, and Oro posted off of it while upside down, rocketing downwards, then crouching right underneath Kyuubi's chin.

-Street Fighter II OST Ken's Theme START-

**Oni Yanma!**

A massive surging tower of golden power erupted, with Oro at it's peak. He smashed into Kyuubi's chin, and lifted the Great Lord of the 9 over 500 feet in the air. All who were present, their jaws dropped. Even Minato, because he had just finished the final seal, on both hands. The elite ninja, and both Hokages. But it was the next move that added even more awe.

**Yagyou Odama!**

A giant ball of energy materialized over the body of the Kyuubi, and became a massive crushing weight that had a hangtime of around 5 seconds. It was visible even kilometers away from the distant village that had been almost completely devastated by the unwarranted attack of the 9-tailed demon fox. All the recovering ninja, and civilians that looked into the air saw the fox shoot into the sky, with a pillar of golden energy beneath him, and they cheered, as it looked as if one of the Gods above had come to destroy the attacking demon. The eyes of the Elders widened, as they saw something familiar about this golden energy. It was then that the massive ball of energy materialized over the Kyuubi's body, and Shimura Danzo remembered exactly who was able to do that. A man that had taught the Shodaime Hokage, and the reason that the man had a True Sage mode that was more powerful than any Animal taught Sage mode. The reason being is Animal Summons were geared towards ninja styles, while True Sages were focused on true martial arts, and the strongest style. No need for covert abilities, needle hair, or a snake-like body, when you had the strongest, most durable body, that could manipulate your **Ki** perfectly, in the most potent ways possible.

If this man had returned, it would keep Konoha safe. Even if it wasn't through his path, it would be through his opposite. Shimura Danzo knew he was the Darkness of Shinobi, but he also knew that he had an opposite, and that the light cast shadows. The light would burn bright, and would allow him to conduct his business in the reaches of the shadows. For the night is dark, and full of terrors. Danzo turned back to helping the shinobi reclaiming bodies, and starting assigning missions for recovery, planning logistics getting things together. The Kyuubi would be defeated, there would be a council meeting, but there were things that could be done in the meantime. Lives could be saved. He may be a dark man, but he was not one to waste potential.

The crushing weight of the massive energy sphere sent the Kyuubi hurting to the ground, shaking the landscape. The ball stayed materialized, grinding at high speed with a buzzsaw like sound, crushing the Kyuubi further into the earth. Minato then looked at Kushina. The Death God appeared, taking all of Minato's chakra, becoming visible for all present. It sped over to the Kyuubi who was lucid and dazed because of the beating it took.

"I'm sorry I will not be there for you and Naruto, my love. The Death God requires a sacrifice, and the Kyuubi's chakra is too massive to be put into a half Uzumaki-"

"Fine, the young one will be. With your combination of seals, the Great Lord of the Nine, powerless he will be. Do not split the chakra, for it will only harm your sons ability, and his training." Interjected Oro quickly before Minato could make the mental decision to do such a thing.

"... If you are this sure about this, then will you care for him, and train and take care of him, and my wife? They will need it, as there are powerful and dark forces moving against the Leaf, and the Ninja World..."

"Yes. The Boy shall become my one true successor, as I sensed that despicable other here tonight, or at least, remnants of his chakra. He was the reason I trained Hashirama, you know." Oro stated, as he walked up to the Hokage. Minato nodded, as he held his wife and child close, signaling the Death God to begin the sealing, to rip the entirety of Kyuubi out, and seal it within his son. Then to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and the Eight Trigrams Seal to protect and give his son a source of power to defeat his foe in the future. He looked at Naruto.

-Street Fighter II OST Blanka Theme Start-

"Naruto, my son. You are my legacy. I will not be around for you, and I am sorry for that. Things could have been different, and we could have all been together. However, we deal with what we have, and keep moving forward. You will be with your mother, the women I love, and she will give you enough love for the both of us. This I know. Grow strong, protect each other, and remember to keep moving forward, for the future is bright. I will always love you, I will proudly be watching you from beyond. Goodbye my son." Turning to Kushina, he did not say any words, but grabbed her, and gave her a kiss of passion, as much as he could muster with almost all of his energy sucked away by the Death God. Kushina melted into the kiss, as she knew this was the best last way to express themselves to each other before the end. Soon though, the Death God returned, with a bright Orange orb, and with that Minato let go, laid Naruto on the altar, and allowed the God to go to work.

The Death God thrust his hand through Minato's chest, and pulled his soul outwards through his back, before devouring it, then took his hand with the Kyuubi orb and slowly brought it into Naruto's stomach. It integrated smoothly, and was a tedious process. Kushina let the Barrier technique drop as the Death God did it's work, for who knows if the God is truly male of female. The Sandaime dropped out of **Saru-Sennin-Modo**(Monkey Sage Mode), and sped inwards, along with all his elite ninja and clan heads, seeing the ghostly form of the mighty Shinigami performing the sealing ritual with Oro on one side, and a tearstreaked Kushina standing on another, as Minato's body lay at the foot of the altar...

Within 5 minutes, Shimura Danzo arrived, along with the Shinobi Elders, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu, as Sarutobi had summoned them. The Death God was still going about its business, completing the sealing, and making sure that Naruto's chakra pathways, development, abilities, mental stability, and mind would not be reachable for the Bijuu. Kushina had received the Kyuubi when she was over 8 years old, and it was said that the younger the better. A half Uzumaki, was risky, but with the Namikaze blood in him it was deemed acceptable by the Great King of the Dead. Danzo and the elders were surprised to see Oro, but were awed by the Shinigami's presence.

"Hiruzen, I know that's Oro-dono, but is that-"

"Yes"

"And is it-"

"Yes"

With that, the Elders stood silently, as Hiruzens Monkey summons had gone to village, and told the ANBU commander to take charge, start organizing search-and-rescue, and to announce that the Kyuubi had been defeated. He also added, that no more shinobi or civilians were allowed outside of the village, and it was to be placed on lock-down until further notice. As other villages might use it as an advantage to declare war and destroy Konoha.

The Death God finished the ritual, and soon faded into the night. The Sandaime looked at the others present, and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him, and gave him the floor, to start what would be a _loooooong _conversation.

=Street Fighter II Balrog Theme START-

"Okay, I'm going to say right now, until further notice, all events of tonight, including Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto's status as the Sandaime Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune are S-Class secrets, punishable by death. That includes calling him a demon, or any such nonsense. We know the sealing skills of the Yondaime, and his wife are impeccable, and they had the God of Death add his own protections. As well, I am coming out of retirement, to become Hokage once more because we don't have anyone experienced or powerful enough to deter our enemies, that don't already have their own obligations." With that he glared at Fugaku, the Shinobi council, and Danzo.

"Danzo, you will reactivate ROOT, but Jiraiya will be overseeing your operations, and I swear by the Kami's if you use kids, and have them fight against each other to the death after befriending each other, I will summon the Shinigami just to rip your soul out and feed it to the Death God myself." Danzo looked surprised, as did the Shinobi council, the Elites, and the Clan heads. Everyone knew how much Hiruzen hated ROOT, and how much had been revealed about Danzo's training methods after the Third Great Shinobi War. The look on Hiruzens face clearly said 'Don't Fuck with the me tonight". No one wanted to, considering he had lost many ninja, his successor, and his beloved son, and wife. He had sent summons off to Jiraiya, through the toads, with orders to reverse summon him, damn his cover. Everyone in the Elemental Nations knew that Jiraiya operated a spy network.

**"POOF"**

With puff of smoke, a beaten Jiraiya appeared, with an annoyed Fukusaku, Enma, and Shima holding a rolling pin over her head. Jiraiya groaned as he rolled over, then noticed the others present, and sat straight up, preparing to yell at his sensei. Hiruzen held up a hand, with a look that told him to wait. He then looked over at Kushina.

"Kushina, I want you to explain the events of tonight, with what happened from your point of view. I know Minato told you what happened, and that somebody ripped the Kyuubi from you. Please recount to us what happened."

So Kushina went through what happened. The birth, the happiness of holding her son with Minato, the instant deaths of the ANBU, and the mid-wife Sarutobi Biwako. Then how the masked man declared himself as Uchiha Madara, covered Naruto and Kushina in explosive tags, and told/demanded he give up his wife, in exchange for his son. Minato had allowed the exchange, and it seemed that even with his speed this did came to pass, then Madara had used a **Jikukan Jutsu**(Space-Time Technique) to transport them just outside the village. Then man had then ripped Kyuubi out of the seal, weakened by pregnancy and birth, used a contract seal to bind the Kyuubi to himself, and then used a genjutsu from his Legendary Sharingan to send the beast into a rage.

It was then that Kushina, who was still conscious, saw Minato knock the man claiming to Madara off the fox, and engaged him in a battle for the ages in front of her. Minato was able to break the contract seal, so Madara couldn't summon the fox, but it still was in the Sharingan induced rage. Madara was then injured enough by the **Hiraishin-Rasengan**(Flying Thunder God Spiraling Sphere) combo, and had to retreat.

Minato had then sped to engage the Kyuubi, coming over the Hokage mountain, where Kyuubi spotted him, and tried to blast him and the village with an **Imari**(Menacing Tailed Beast Ball), which was countered by **Jikukan Kekkai**(Space-Time Barrier), that chucked the massive blast of yin/yang chakra out over a wasteland where it landed killing a massive amount of wildlife.

Gamabunta was summoned, they struggled together, and Minato had used a **Doton**(Earth Release) technique to give the toad arms, which had then thrown Kyuubi, ironically to the clearing that Madara had fought in, and it was then that Kushina erected the **Fuuinjutsu** barrier. Unfortunately Gamabunta was to wounded to be re-summoned to aid in the second engagement. The barrier counter-acted the Sharingan **Genjutsu**, and Kushina then had launched her chakra chains with what little energy she had left.

Minato had then began the process of the resealing of the Kyuubi, and the summoning of the Death God. However the Kyuubi was angry, enraged, confused, and did not like being manipulated by an Uchiha again after its first taste of freedom in 90 years, so it burst free, and was going to kill their child, forcing the Yondaime and his wife to feel a massive loss in their lives.

Enter the True Sage, Oro.

-Street Fighter II OST E. Honda Theme START-

Oro began to contribute to the conversation from there, telling the group that he had been en route to the village because he had been searching for the evil energy of Uchiha Madara for many years, and this was the biggest spike in recent memory. He explained how he was lucky to arrive when he did, because he was at least able to make sure the child had one of his parents, had a teacher, and had the whole parts of the demon inside of him, because if he didn't it would ultimately unbalance his mind, and chakra in the long run.

In what way, even the Sage could not be certain, because there were people who were overly angry, overly optimistic, overly happy, and they were all unbalanced to an extent, and the massive energies of the Bijuu would have an adverse effect on Naruto's growth, development and life. He also explained how the Death God had reinforced the Seal on Naruto so the Kyuubi could never influence or damage Naruto, as long as he trained properly. If he trained incorrectly, and took it too far too fast, then the fox could gain a foothold, but the Death God in the end would have his price, and the Kyuubi could only influence his emotions so much.

Basically the Sage lied, so that Danzo, the Elders, and some of the uneasy Clan heads would not take issue with the fact that Naruto had the 9-Tailed Fox sealed inside himself. Hiruzen then stepped forward, and made clear how Naruto was in fact the _Sandaime_ Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi, and how the village had it in their possession since the final battle between Senju Hashirama, and Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End.

This shocked the Clan heads, as some had suspicions about Kushina, but none had known that the wife of the Shodaime himself was in fact the Shodaime Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This made them reevaluate their emotions, and think on the fact that some of them had known, and had heard stories of the power and grace of Uzumaki Mito. If Naruto could become half of what she had been, then Konoha would be mighty once again indeed. This also forced Danzo to stop and think differently, as he had a... _strange_... relationship with the Shodaime's wife.

Needless to say, whenever things were down for him, before he had locked away his emotions, and after he had thought he did, she would come to him, and see right through to his core. She could shatter the toughest conditioning, and it made him weep for the first time in years when she had died. Out of respect for her, he had not forced Hiruzen to make Kushina into a weaponized Jinchuriiki. These thoughts running through his head, he looked over at the heir to Mito, and Minato. Maybe he could strive to have the same relationship with Naruto. Was it possible to repair his relationship with Hiruzen. His eye wandered over to his legendary rival.

_"So much riding on what we shall do tonight. I must make the right decision. Not just for the good of the Village, but also, using Mito-baa-sama's wisdom. In the end, she was always right. I think I should start again, try harder to follow Tobirama-sensei's path. The darkness is always needed, but it need not be heartless, at least I think that is what Mito-baa meant for me to learn..."_

His mind made up, he walked over to Hiruzen, and quietly started conversing with him about the topics on his mind, mainly Mito, and Tobirama, and what their true lessons were supposed to mean.

Now the Clan heads, and the Elite and Younger shinobi present knew just how strong the Shodaime was. Exactly how he had been able to match Madara had been lost until now. Madara had the final stage of the Sharingan, the **Eternal Mangekyou**, but Hashirama had his **Mokuton**. Madara had the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so how did Hashirama match that? How did he win exactly? Oro explained that Hashirama was his most successful student, and was able to become a powerful True Sage, empowering his **Mokuton**(Wood Release)to heights that the Senju Clan didn't think possible. His most powerful techniques, the **Shin Sūsenju**(True Several Thousand Hands) , and the **Mokuryu**( Wood Dragon) could stand against the **Final Perfect Susano'o**(Tempestuous God of Valour) empowered and armoured Kyuubi.

However, they were too evenly matched, and even though Kyuubi was sealed away, drawn into Uzumaki Mito, even though Hashirama struck a blow to the heart with his sword, and Madara laid dying, he somehow survived. Oro went on to say though, that he must be severely depowered, using more cunning, resorting to his mastery of extensive shinobi arts such as the **Jikukan Jutsu**(Space-Time Techniques) he used during battle, and his contract seals to still survive as an High S-Ranked threat. So he was still one of the most formidable ninjas of the age, even as a severely depowered man.

This raised many questions, and worries by the Ninja present. What to do now. Uchiha Madara is alive. Namikaze Minato is dead. Konohagakure No Sato is devastated. Oro stepped in immediately.

"I will be taking the boy, and his mother, to tour around the world. This way, I can conceal the fact that I will train him, I will train her with what I can, and she will master what arts there is left for her to fully master. I will leave it to you to reveal my existence to the civilians, Little-Ruzen. Let it be known that the Master of Senju Hashirama is ensuring that the 9-Tailed Fox shall never menace the Village Hidden in the Leaves again, and he is teaching the Son of the Yondaime to become a True Sage. You are a Ninja. Lies are commonplace, and the currency of your trade. Right now it is needed. They will not see past their grief. They will not see the difference. They will not understand the complexities of **Fuuinjutsu**. They will mistake the Kunai for the Scroll it is sealed in. So, you must lie, and only tell the truth to those that can handle it. Those who are responsible. If you misstep, there are those outside this village who will tear it asunder, the moment they sense more weakness." Oro finished speaking and stepped backwards.

The Sandaime stepped up.

"This is the most I will ever ask of all of you here. There are no clans today. There are no Jounin, no Genin, no Elders. There are only ninja willing to do what is necessary to allow our village to survive. Will you do what must be done?" He surveyed those present, as they all nodded, seriously, none hiding their emotions, even Fugaku nodding seriously. If Madara was back, then the survival of the Uchiha Clan was on a precipice, as he considered his clan to have betrayed him before Hashirama had. It was well known that he had a better relationship with Hashirama, then almost anyone in the Uchiha Clan. The Elders nodded, especially Danzo, finally understanding why Hiruzen was reactivating ROOT. There were a lot of threats he thought were in the world, but they could not compare to this.

_"Uchiha Madara..."_ He thought, his mind running through all the black labeled operations he was running right now, and what he would have to cancel, change, rework, and overhaul, as things were not even close to what they seemed to be. He looked over at Jiraiya who had just been informed by Hiruzen that he was now the oversight of Danzo's ROOT division, and looked to start complaining, then looked at Naruto, looked back to Danzo, and summoned a toad, mumbled something to Hiruzen and the toad, then it disappeared. Danzo knew why Jiraiya was doing this. For Minato, for Naruto, for Kushina, for the Village. In that order. He sighed, but knew that sometimes emotions were powerful, and could drive shinobi and kunoichi to great and terrible things. Maybe he needed to take another look into such things. Maybe emotions could be useful.

Jiraiya had a cascade of emotions going through his head, as he had been dragged back to Konoha while peeping in the Land of Hot Springs. He went to argue, and Shima-sama had beaten the shit out of him while Fukusaku, and Enma had watched, then poofed to a battlefield right outside his home village, to learn his student, and damn near son had been killed in a battle with the 9-Tailed Fox of all things. Of all the bullshit that had to happen, and on his Godson's day of birth! Kushina had been saved though, by the return of the Legendary True Sage, who had continuously stalled the Fox, allowing his beloved student to finish the sealing of the blasted animal into his Godson. Unfortunately even though the Sage had come, no better outcome could have been achieved, because Minato had already keyed both sets of seals to his soul and chakra, in order to summon the Death God. The God wouldn't come unless there was a soul offered, but would give the courtesy of allowing the soul to deliver a final message to its loved ones. Once the soul found itself at peace, the sealing would begin.

Jiraiya reflected on the fact that Madara was alive. One of the deadliest, most powerful shinobi of all time, considered a true legend. Yet he felt immense pride, in the fact, that no matter what the bastard of an Uchiha had done, his son in all but name, had beaten him , then sent the man packing. Then, the True Sage showing up. He was a legend among legends, a Grand Master. He was one of the reasons that Jiraiya had started to attempt his mastery of the **Gama-Senpou**(Toad Sage Arts), so he could reach the level of strength that the legendary Grandmaster had reached. It had made him ecstatic, when-even in defeat-the Warlord of Ame, _Sanshou no Hanzo_(Hanzo the Salamander( had named him and his teammates the _Densetsu no Sannin_(Three Legendary Sages) despite being driven to near defeat. The man was his original idol, despite being shrouded in myth, and only showing up to train Hashirama near the point before Madara's split from the village. He sensed that the old man knew that Madara's energy was turning darker, since the man talked about chasing after the bastards energy for years, so he knew that he had to stop it, but unfortunately Hashirama had not ended Madara that day.

Partnership with Danzo was hard to swallow, but he knew they could do what needed to be done for the village, and he would be able to slowly try to show Danzo that emotions were powerful tools as well. He was glad that Kushina was well, and he moved over to beside Oro and Kushina.

"When he is old enough, I would like to train him with the toad arts. I know Minato taught you the** Rasengan**(Spiraling Sphere), and you were involved in the **Hiraishin**(Flying Thunder God) damn near every step of the way-I didn't know the Niidaime Hokage originally made it by the way-and the Uzumaki have always had amazing **Kenjutsu**, so you have all that covered. It seems that Oro-sama will take care of **Taijutsu**, and most of **Senjutsu**, as you are Legendary for amalgamating the two arts, but I would still like for him to learn **Gama-Senpou**_, _and the summoning arts with the Toads. They are useful allies, and will aid him and this village in its defense in the future."

Oro thought for a brief moment, while Kushina nodded her consent, as she could see it clearly that it would be valuable later on. Oro then spoke up.

"I will allow this, but only after I deem him ready to begin his next stage of learning. He will be allowed to summon, and work with the toads, but he will not begin attempting any **Gama-Senpou**, until I and the Toad Elders can agree that he is ready." Jiraiya nodded readily, and Oro smiled a gentle smile.

The younger ninja gathered around Kushina and Oro next, seeing if they could gain any wisdom, or advice from the the Legendary Grandmaster, and the wife of the Yondaime who was said to be a comparable S-Rank ninja, and even scared Kiri's 7 Swordsman. Kakashi was the first one to speak. With a few tears fresh on his damp mask, he asked.

"How did he die?" Kushina smiled, through her own tears, still crying as the wound was still fresh, and his taste was still on her lips.

-Street Fighter II OST Zangief Theme START-

"He died with a smile on his face knowing he protected what mattered to him most in the world. His son, his wife, his legacy, his friends, his students, his people, his village, knowing that he gave them warning of what was to come, knowing that he gave them the tools to become strong enough to face the coming darkness, and knowing that there will be those who he trained that will, and must, surpass him." She finished with a smile, as she fixed Kakashi with a stare, then moved onto Itachi, then Kurenai, then Anko, then finally Iruka. Oro then spoke up next.

"Because it is this generations responsibility to surpass the last. And now, the reason is even graver than before. For now there is a threat out there that could single-handedly destroy almost any Kage out there in there prime. The burden of peace falls to you, you younglings, you whose path has been troubled, and has seen many blocks, and many hardships. To be where you are right now, shows uncanny character traits, unshakeable roots of strength as a person. You will be the generation that will be the one to surpass the Warring Clans Era, and possibly even some of the Grandmasters Era." Immediately there were looks of confusion on the faces of all 5 of the young ninja.

"Grandmasters Era? When was that?" Questioned Kurenai, as she had never heard of that era before, no mentions of it had come up. The Warring Clans Era had started after the appearance of the Sage of Six Paths had used Chakra to end all Wars, but then war had come again, just with different weapons. People who could use chakra. Samurai, and shinobi. There was no mention of the Grandmasters Era. The Clan Heads listened in, as did the Shinobi Elders, since it was clear that Oro was about to reveal something critical to them.

"The Era of the Grandmaster came before the Era of the Warring Clans, and before the Tailed Beasts were released upon the land. The world was filled with over 8 continental landmasses separated by fault lines, but there were huge continuous landmasses that contained around 5 of the worlds main continents. There were 7 and a half billion people in the world around that time. Around that time, many martial artists started awakening great power within themselves, and became so powerful that they were declared Grandmasters of their arts. Their were a few who had abilities at the level of mine, and they had many feats to their list of accolades. Some defeated those who thought they were Gods, one could destroy a massive Island with a single hand chop, and one even defeated a destroyer of worlds."

As Oro listed the accomplishments of the Grandmasters, the young ninja were awed, and the others listened well. It was interesting to hear of such a mythical age, it seemed preposterous, but this man had taught THE Senju Hashirama, and had thrashed the Kyuubi with seemingly little strain.

"Unfortunately, there was one evil we could not completely vanquish, an evil that no matter how many times we defeated him, he kept coming back. Even when my dark counterpart, Akuma used a soul-destroying attack on this evil, the being found a way back to life. His powers were so great, that when he would unleash them, he would slowly destroy his body. The reason we fought so hard against this man, is that at an early age, this being had mastered abilities of soul magic, and had expelled the good in his body. Unlike with chakra where yin and yang exist, and and they aren't necessarily evil, expelling all the good from your soul, leaves nothing but evil behind. This evil, was known by one name."

-Street Fighter II OST M. Bison Theme START-

"The Mighty Bison."

The name sent shivers down the spines of all present, as they pictured a man so evil, no good was left in him, even Danzo, who still did what must be done for the good of the village.

"Every time we defeated him, he came back, and stronger. More durable. But, he would also be more primal, more pure animalistic. Eventually he lost it, and destroyed the organization he ruled from within, and he absorbed the energy he had built up from his latest resurrection, and he called into the world, with all of his power. Releasing his destructive intent, his primal anger, his will to destroy, he called forth an ancient evil."

"The _Juubi no Ame no Hotetsu no Kami-_Ten Tailed One Eyed God"

"The consciousness of M. Bison and the Juubi fused, and they rampaged all over world, destroying everything. Continents were obliterated, landmasses were fused together, entire nations were wiped out. Eventually, all of us Grandmasters, and every fighter left, we launched a final strike against the M. Bison/Juubi fusion. Many were lost, but it was in the end, that my dark counterpart, Akuma, used his greatest move, fueled by his very soul, and targeted every speck of Bisons presence within the Juubi that won the day." The enthralled ninja were awed, and Iruka was the first to speak up.

"What was the move." Oro smirked.

"**Shin Shun Goku Satsu**(True Instant Hell Murder)." The name sent shivers down the spines of the ones present, as they thought of a move that instantly targets your body, and entire soul.

"Akuma had tried this move before, and come to realize that to destroy Bison, that he would need to match him soul for soul. The True Instant Hell Murder is supposed to entirely destroy our body and soul, and send it onto the next life. The first time it did not work, however this time it did. But, the cost was great. I was the last one left. There were still humans, as you are all here. The Juubi no longer had a destructive presence, and settled down, became docile, and turned into a tree. The Juubi would not do anything to harm humanity, as long as no one attempted to take its power, which was what Bison had done. He had usurped it's will, and used it to almost destroy an entire world. After this, peace reigned for 150 years, and the Juubi was worshiped as a benevolent God. Before long humanity fell back into endless conflict, and began fighting over everything. The High Priestess of the Juubi's temple, which was being called the Shinju-God Tree, Kaguya Otsutsuki went to the Shinju's base, and begged it for a way to end the conflict, for a way to stop humanity from engaging the endless wars. She begged it to grant to her something to show her allow her to be able to show them a better way. The Shinju then, in an instant, bore fruit, and the Priestess ate it."

"This great fruit granted her total mastery over all forms of chakra. From Elemental, to Yin/Yang. The Shinju told her that it expected it's power back once her noble task was completed. She agreed, then set out, and went across all countries in the Elemental Nations, going to battlefield after battlefield, meeting with leaders, rulers, clans, and ending conflict after conflict. Some tried to fight her, some tried to use her, some tried to assassinate her, and some welcomed her with open arms. Eventually she ended all the conflicts, and established local temple's for the Shinju in all the Elemental Lands. Peace, and a golden era seemed to be upon us. However... However... " The enthralled listeners hung onto the every word of the ancient Sage, as his expression changed.

"Her mission took years upon years. Along the way she fell in love, and had a son. During their travel for peace, he grew into a strong, fine young man. He also inherited her incredible powers, but it manifested into his eyes, and he became the first known ninja."

-Street Fighter II OST Sagat Theme START-

"The _Rikudou Sennin_(The Sage of Six Paths)"

"Once her mission of peace was done, she returned to the Shinju, and prepared to return the power it had given her. Unfortunately, it sensed the power within her son, and took this as a betrayal. It ripped the power out of her, before she could even blink, killing her, then reverted to it's more destructive form, A giant hulking monster with ten swishing tails, one central eye, that had three concentric rings with three tomoe each."

The Elders, Hokage, and Ninja were all awed, hearing the tale, that basically laid out the creation and foundation of the ninja world. It had only been an hour since they had started this impromptu secret meeting, and it was still extremely late and dark out. Nobody had come to disturb them, and all of them were sitting in cross legged lotus position, listening with rapt attention, considering there was nothing better to talk about at that point.

"There battle was legendary, and fortunately this time, The Rikudou Sennin was strong enough to keep the Juubi local, and prevent a genocide level event from happening. The Juubi didn't expect the Rikudou Sannin to be so strong, since he was only supposed to have his mothers powers, but a key thing had happened during their journey. I trained her son."

"I had been trying to stop the cycle of destruction myself, but was not strong enough to be a master of everything, and could not go everywhere to end every battle, as even now, I need to conserve my energy. I have powerful techniques, but I have not managed to live this long without knowing how to perfectly master the energy I have."

"So the Sennin fought for a long time with the Great Beast, eventually defeating it, by drawing its chakra, and soul into his body, and sealing it away. He created a prison for its body, and you see it every night, reflecting the Suns light, on cloudless eves."

It was then they all looked up, and saw the moon shining bright, ominously beautifully so. They all tried to fathom how what remained of a destructive gods body was encased in the sentinel of the earth

"The Rikudou Sennin then began his journey across the Elemental Nations, teaching chakra, unlocking it amongst everyone that lived, giving instructions, showing disciplines, developing styles. He never stayed in one area for more then a few years, sometimes only a few months. He ended up having three sons. The Three sons inherited parts of the Sannins powers. The oldest was an named Uchiha, and inherited the eye powers of the Sannins, however it mutated, giving him the Sharingan which is vastly different from the Sannins own Rinnegan as it gives complete mastery over all elements, and Yin/Yang. The second son was named Senju, and inherited the Saninns strength, and calming presence. The third son was named Uzumaki, and inherited the Sannins vitality, his skill and ingenuity with seals. Eventually though, the Sage knew his life was coming to an end, and knew that the Juubi would be released once more, and its rage would consume the world. His sons were strong, but they were all conflicted. The Uchiha was convinced that only power could lead to peace, the Senju that only love was the key, and the Uzumaki was resigned to the fact that there would always be conflict, but the world could keep moving forward even in such a state. His sons went there separate ways, so the Sannin had to come up with a solution."

"Being a true master of **Onmyouton**(Yin/Yang Release) means that the Sennin could manipulate the core of spirituality, and physicality, doing almost anything he thought, bringing dreams into reality. So he came up with a plan, and with the last bits of power, he split the Juubi into 9 entities. These became the entities known as the 9 Tailed Bijuu. They wandered the Nations, and eventually were taken and sealed by humans looking to make them into weapons. Now, even after all the Sennin did, after all the Priestess did, after all the Grandmasters and I did, the threat of a war that will consume the nations in a genocide like the previous events looms again."

Oro then looked up at the gathered shinobi, and kunoichi. He stared long and hard into each of their faces.

"That is why I look to you, and trust you to be the font against the true evil that stands out there. That is why you will only tell people that you truly screen and trust about these events. About what has happened tonight. About what must be done. Now, however, Kushina and I will head to Namikaze Estate, she will rest, the as will the lot of you. Ruzen-kun, we will need little Tsu-chan, so get her by any means necessary, even if you have to use your summons to surprise her, and drag her kicking and screaming back. We will be leaving tomorrow, so this will be goodbye for a time younglings." Some of the older ones present made to object, but thought better, as indeed to him, they were _very_ young.

-Chapter End-

Techniques

Oni Yanma-A supercharged Ki-Senjutsu uppercut, capable of leveling mountains, destroying meteors.

Yagyou Odama-A Massive Ball of Ki-Senjutsu, capable of bbeing manipulated to grind, penetrate, press, destroy, or be used as a huge projectile.

Kishin Tsui-Sudues an opponent using Ki-Senjutsu enhanced strength, throw them in the air, crash them back to earth by jumping on top of them.

Character

Name:Oro

Level:Grandmaster

Art:Senjutsu and Ki

Story:

Street Fighter World- A fighter comparable in strength to Akuma, and in age to Gen, took part in the Street Fighter III tournament. Which is technically the 4th World Warrior tournament since the events of Street Fighter IV happened before III.

Naruto World- Once M. Bison summoned the Juubi, the events that were described above happened, leading to the creation of Shinobi World of Naruto as we know it. Oro was the master of the Rikudou Sannin, in teaching him Senjutsu-Ki, and Taijutsu. Trying to stop the world from descending into darkness once more, as he saw the darkness developing in Madara was akin to M. Bison, and the rage of the Juubi, he appeared again taught Senju Hashirama his Senjutsu-Ki, and Taijutsu. Now he has appeared again, this time to teach and protect both Kushina and Naruto, so he can hopefully pass on to the next life believing he has eliminated the aimless destructive darkness that M. Bison spawned into the world.


	2. Chapter 2-Council, and Things to Come

Disclaimer:I do not own Street Fighter, or Naruto, but I do own original property that I come up with, in a non-profitable way.

Chapter 2-Council, and Things to Come

As the gathered ninja slowly went back to the village, Hiruzen sent some of Enma's trusted children to the Fire Daimyo, to apprise him of the situation, and to gain his support for the laws and changes that needed to be enacted for the Leaf Village to survive. This included the declaration of Martial Law, back-dated to the start of the attack on the Village, the reinstatement of the Sandaime, and the reactivation of ROOT. Under different guidelines of course. The ninja went to bed, and the next day, a full council meeting was called.

The Sandaime had sent some Kage Bunshin into the his old office, and went through the Laws section, and had found that the Civilian Council had tried to pass through laws directly after the Kyuubi attack, that would diminish the power of the Hokage, give them control of the Academy, and generally make life a living hell for the new Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune since he/she technically could not be a ninja until they were graduated and declared a Genin class ninja.

So, with a smile on his face, he walked into the council room, with the Clan Heads(with Kushina holding Naruto), the Shinobi Council(which includes Jiraiya as head of Intel division, and the ANBU Commander which is Kakashi as Inu right now, and Oro as adviser on Sannin affairs), and the Civilian Council. Some of the Civilians got a little nervous, as they couldn't understand why the wizened old leader would be happy after such a devastating attack, _unless he knew something that they did not._

"I now call this honourable council to order. We are here to discuss the events events of the Kyuubi attack, and what must be done to protect Konoha, and ensure it's survival in the future." With that, everyone took their seats, and settled in for a long meeting. One of civilian council stood, and got ready to notify the Hokage of the changes the _oh so honourable _civilian council had made to Konoha's charter, that he would be forced to accept if he wanted retake office. The Clan heads, Shinobi council, and Hokage sat in silence, as the Civilian outlined the plans that had been put into law, and how the Civilians would take care of Konoha, and its new Jinchuriiki with the _utmost_ care. It was then that the Hokage stood up, and directed all of his killing intent at the Civilian Council.

-Megaman X OST Chill Penguin Stage START-

"It is a good thing that I had declared martial law last night, with the approval of the Fire Daimyo, and made certain that any laws passed from the start of the Kyuubi attack, until the end of the reconstruction, are null and void. As well, the Daimyo has declared that I have been reinstated as Hokage, effective as of Namikaze Minato's death last night. So, all your changes, and attempts at usurping power inside the structure of our village are not going to happen. As well, he has approved the re-establishment of ROOT, in cooperation with ANBU, and the Military Police force. No changes to the village charter by the Civilian Council are approved."

At this, the civilian attempted to make a stink, but blanched at the thought that the _Kami no Shinobi_ was giving them an order, and he was also wholly backed by the Fire Daimyo. All that careful maneuvering gone to waste. Damn the Sandaime and Yondaime for taking away what they viewed as rightfully theirs. One of the civilians then stood up.

"Then at least, we demand the right to know the identity of the demon container, so it can be executed for the crimes of the beast! It must pay!"

"The Fire Daimyo has declared the identity of the newest Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be an S-Class secret, punishable by death, and only knowable to persons of military importance. This does not include Civilians. As well, the attack was not everything that it seemed. There have been only 3 times in history where the Kyuubi attacked humans, including last night. The Valley of the End, the fight with the Kinkaku and Ginkaku Brigade, and the summoning last night." Stated the Sandaime, as he gazed intently into the Civilians eyes.

"S-summoning?" stuttered one clueless civilian.

"Yes, and now, I will allow the head of the Uchiha clan head to explain just who was responsible for last nights attack. Again, this is an S-Class secret, punishable by death to you, and any you tell it to." The Sandaime said, before motioning to Fugaku for him to continue. Fugaku stood up, and all eyes turned to him

"It seems that the greatest threat the Leaf Village has ever produced has returned, and tried to destroy the Konoha last night-" Fugaku said, before being interrupted.

"Orochimaru was powerful, but he never could summon the Kyuubi, let alone from its Jinchuriiki, and ensnare it in a **Genjutsu** so strong to drive it to attack us. He was never stronger than Yondaime-sama, and that's why we advocated him over the Sannin, before we discovered the experiments-" One of the civilians rudely interrupted, before Fugaku could get going. Fugaku let him continue, but quickly tired of the mans voice, then activated his Sharingan, put the man to sleep with a suggestive genjutsu, and glared at the rest of the civilians.

"Now that we will not be further interrupted by your uncouth comrade, may I continue?" They nodded quickly. Fugaku smirked. "Now, the threat I talk of, is the greatest original threat to the Leaf Village. A man who hated the Uchiha Clan, then hated Konoha, then hated his best friend, in that order. He then used the Kyuubi to try and challenge Shodaime-sama for the title and right to rule the Leaf. I speak of the one and only Uchiha Madara. The only one of the Uchiha clan strong enough to place a **Genjutsu** on a Bijuu. The reason for the this, is because he had the final level of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyou. It has been lost to time on how to gain this, but it is for the better right now, because it allowed Madara to make the most powerful of the Bijuu his servant." The civilians gaped at this, as at first they had been angry, and suspicious that the Uchiha had been to blame for the attack. If an Uchiha could make a Bijuu, let alone the most powerful subservient, just what could most of the regular Uchiha do... However, Fugaku continued to talk, trying to assuage their concerns.

"Madara appeared last night, and ripped the Kyuubi out of the seal that imprisoned the Kyuubi inside it's last Jinchuriiki, enslaved it with a genjutsu, and applied a contract seal so he could summon it in the midst of the village. That is why the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere. Only Madara was strong enough to do this, and we have first hand accounts from Lady Kushina, and the late Yondaime that it was in fact Uchiha Madara, because of his unique Sharingan."

"How did you know specifically, that it was Madara's Sharingan?" Questioned another civilian. Kushina answered.

"Because Madara's level of Sharingan is a black pupil with 3 connecting tomoe in a triangle-pinwheel connecting formation that has two parts on the lower position in his eye, one on the upper part, and an Y spoke projecting from after the connecting tomoe of the eye. It is very unique. Any Sharingan above the level above the 3 Tomoe takes on a unique shape, and the final level takes on a combination of two shapes." Fugaku stared at her, somewhat annoyed, and perplexed.

"How could you possibly know that the Mangekyou has a unique shape, and the Eternal Mangekyou is a combination of two shapes?" He questioned, intrigued, and annoyed that he had again underestimated an Uzumaki. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"What?! The Uzumaki knew and researched many things in their days, and we knew the appearance of the levels of the Sharingan, but not how they were obtained. That is how I knew it was Madara. We know some of the powers associated with the levels, and with the final level, is the ability to ensnare Bijuu in an impenetrable genjutsu. But to make a contract seal, and to use **Jikukan Jutsu's**(Space Time Technique's) as well... Madara may have lost some of his powers, but he has definitely gained some variety." Kushina mused as she went back to comforting a snoozing baby Naruto.

"So how was the Kyuubi defeated, and even if Madara was somewhat depowered, he must have been a fearsome enemy. How was he stopped?" Asked the civilian council head.

"The Yondaime defeated Madara, then used his abilities with **Jikukan Jutsu's**(Space-Time Technique's) and the Toad Clan to get the Kyuubi out of the immediate area of the village. Kushina then enacted a **Hōi Baria Fuin**(Siege Barrier Seal) around the fighting area, and used her **Chakra Kusari**(Chakra Chains) to pin and restrain the Kyuubi, while Minato started the sealing on the Kyuubi. Unfortunately it broke free, as Kushina was still weak from child-birth. It was just about to kill both Minato and Kushina, but it was then that Oro-dono made it to the scene, and through his mastery of **Senjutsu** he was able to enter the barrier, and stall the Kyuubi, with very powerful moves. This enabled Minato to complete the sealing and finish the job, summoning the Death God itself to seal the Kyuubi into a new host, adding its own protections. This will be to ensure that if the Kyuubi ever tries to take over its host, the Death God will stop this from happening. This keeps the Leaf safe, unfortunately at the cost of Minato's life."

This assured the Civilians, even though they didn't know the identity of the Jinchuriiki, the Shinigami itself would be watching over the host to ensure that nothing would happen this time, and the new host would grow strong. The only thing that was worrying however...

"What is going to be our official story? How are we going to explain this to all of those that lost loved ones during this attack? If we try to say this to those in the village, a mob mentality will take over before we have a chance to explain ourselves." Spoke up one of the smarter civilians, accepting of the new evidence presented to him, despite the heartache. He had realized that was the reality of being in a Shinobi Village, being a retired ninja himself. Hiruzen thought on this, but it was Danzo who answered.

"We will say that the Yondaime called forth the Death God, giving his life up, in exchange for binding the Kyuubi no Kitsune to the Leaf Village, until we could find someone worthy, strong enough, and talented enough to contain the beast. Someone who was descended from the Senju, Uzumaki, and trained by Oro-dono himself. Which Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto will be when he returns, in twelve years time. This will also give us a position of superiority that not even Madara would challenge, because of the fact we would be able to summon the Kyuubi to destroy our enemies. No one will dare to try to attack us, even with our forces weakened. Some will attempt to test us, but even Madara, who has been further weakened by this defeat, will not attempt another attack when he does not have everything figured out." One of the civilians caught on to the last line, and didn't seem to quite understand.

"What do you mean, he won't attempt another attack when he doesn't have everything figured out? The man is outrageously powerful, and we are weakened as it is, I don't think even Sandaime-sama, Oro-dono, or Danzo-sama could stand against him." Stated the civilian, and several clan heads gasped while Danzo smirked, and Oro's gaze was full of mirth.

-Megaman X OST Launch Octopus Stage START-

"Just think," Danzo replied, "The man knew exactly where the last Kyuubi container was. He knew exactly who was guarding it. He killed its guards while the Yondaime was distracted by his newborn son, and when Kushina held him, he turned around, only to find the ANBU guard dead, along with the Sandaime's wife, who I may remind you was no slouch as she taught some lessons to the Densetsu no Sannin in her day. He was then threatened, and Naruto was covered in explosive tags, along with Kushina. He was given the choice to either take Naruto and leave, or lose both of them, and still release the Kyuubi into the village." At this the civilians gasped, and looked horrified, and many realized that the release of the Kyuubi could have been far bloodier than they had thought it was. Even the Clan heads looked queasy. Sarutobi was silent. The only way for Danzo to know specifically that Kushina was also covered in explosive tags, was for him to also have operatives watching the birthing area. He knew that Danzo was still running ROOT, and now had no excuse to hide it.

_"Dammit, Danzo, why didn't your operatives help Minato! They could have helped my wife, they could have stopped this from happening!"_ Hiruzen began subtly leaking killing intent, and it was directed at his old teammate. Danzo noticed this, and looked over.

"Since ROOT is reactivated now, I will just say it. I have been operating it in the shadows, as I was convinced that it was needed to maintain the strength of this Village, and prevent several enemies from coming to power from the shadows. I had men watching over the entire event, but none were strong enough to come close to the level of the ANBU guarding the chamber. I could not have made a difference. I wish I had, but the Yondaime still made the best choice." Danzo grimaced, knowing Hiruzen was still going to have words with him later. He continued on.

"Madara knew everything in advance, and even with all his abilities, he still was defeated by our Yondaime. He had to defeat the man, as the Yondaime would have made Tobirama-sensei look like an academy student given enough time to grow into his reign as Hokage. No, as powerful as Madara is, we will not be seeing him for a long time, and I believe that Oro-dono may be able to prevent another disaster if it comes down to a crisis. Am I right, Oro-dono?" Danzo stated, as he turned to question the Ancient Sage. Oro twitched his lips, and smirked.

"I will be traveling and ensuring that Naruto and Kushina are trained well. If something bad happens, I will travel as fast as I can, and hopefully I can get here before you lose a Hokage this time. I only wish I could have prevented you from losing Minato. He was a great man." Oro said sadly.

All who were present gave knowing looks around, and agreed, with small conversations going back and forth. It was finally agreed, there was no better lie than this. It made the Village appear stronger than ever, gave them time to recuperate, and would only have the most daring and vengeful of foes try to attack in the meantime. With that, Hiruzen called the meeting to a close, and sent out the summons for the the Village populace to appear in the arena for the official report on what happened before, during, and after the Kyuubi attack.

-Megaman X OST Variable X Start-

The officially edited version was told, and the village populace accepted this, as they were happy that the beast was ensnared into servitude by the Death God, and their Hero, the Yondaime. As well, that the next host would only be given the Kyuubi, one who was well trained, and had the gene-disposition of Senju Hashirama, and Uzumaki Mito. Meaning of course Naruto, but they weren't told that, as it was alluded to that there was multiple candidates being trained, for the purpose of alerting the spies of the enemy in the Leaf Village.

After this announcement, the crowd dispersed, and the people went back to work. The shinobi who had clearance were told the truth of the attack, but many Chunnin, and Gennin level ninja were kept in the dark, as they would react adversely, and could not be trusted, until cleared to do so. Fugaku went home, with his son, and informed his wife about what had actually transpired the night before. They sat down, and started to talk about how they were going to handle the clear and present threat of Madara. Itachi was the first to speak up.

"Father, if I may, maybe we can ask Kushina-sempai for help. Her Clan is exceptional with seals, and has been studying the Shinobi arts for hundreds of years. Maybe they have some very strong Anti-Genjutsu seals?" Itachi said quickly before putting a hand to his mouth quickly, as he realized what he had referred to Kushina as. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at this, as Mikoto giggled, as she had witnessed her best friend thrash the young Uchiha when he was freshly graduated. Externally Fugaku remained stoic. His lips twitched slightly.

"Sempai, hn. Yes, that could work. The Uzumaki could have a seal for such an occasion. After all, it did take 7 days for the invading forces of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa to knock them out in the start of the Second Great War. The Seals used to guard their Island Village were formidable. In fact, you met one of them last night, when we attempted to reach Kushina-er-_sempai._" At this admission, Itachi's eyebrow's shot upwards. Mikoto nodded, as she had been informed of Kushina raising a Siege Barrier.

"It's true Itachi-kun, it took seven days of straight assault by the combined army to take down the seals guarding the Island Village of Uzushiogakure no Sato. Even then they had a fight on their hand like no other. Kushina came here, to this very village, almost a year before the war started. Then, the village was annihilated. Kiri had to bow out of the war, and the Seven Swordsman led a revolt against their Sandaime. The war ended when the Sandaime Raikage faced down 7,000 enemy ninja, and died taking almost all of them with him, before Sandaime-sama, and the Sandaime Kazekage took him down. Hiruzen had to use his **Saru-Sennin-Modo**(Monkey Sage Mode), and the Kazekage was using long range support attacks, as he couldn't get close to the Raikage." Itachi was wide-eyed, as he couldn't understand why. Fugaku saw this, and motioned his son to look over.

"While Hiruzen, and the Sandaime Kazekage were extremely strong ninja, the Sandaime Raikage was a ninja that appears once in a generation. He defeated a Bijuu one on one. He was the first High SS-Class ninja of the Hidden Village Era. A man so durable, and strong, that even Hashirama, or Madara would have an extremely hard time taking him down. However, we are getting off topic. Kushina may be able to help us. Thank you for suggesting this, my son. Now, with that tale, you must understand, that we may have strong eyes, but there are those out there with strong bodies like the Sandaime Raikage, and strong minds like Namikaze Minato. Train hard, and you may one day ascend to that level." With that, Fugaku finished his breakfast, Itachi streaked out to the training yard, and Mikoto snuck behind Fugaku, so she could surprise her tired husband.

Fugaku immediately intercepted the Sandaime, before Jiraiya, and the others went to see Kushina, Oro, and Naruto off, for his rush project.

"What is it Fugaku, and why can't it wait?" Sarutobi grunted, annoyed at being delayed.

"I just realized that if Kushina was able to gather information through her clan on the Sharingan, then maybe she could help with planting a defense around Konoha, and specifically the Uchiha compound, against Madara... He hated the Clan, before he hated the Village. We would be next on his list, and he has a strong enough Sharingan to make us do anything!" Fugaku stated in a hurry, as Hiruzens eyes widened, at the implications. They then **Shunshined **to the front gates, and stopped before Kushina, Oro, and Naruto.

"Before we say goodbye, Fugaku has a request." With that, Fugaku went forward, and looked Kushina right in the eye.

"I know we have not been the greatest of friends, Kushina, and have been hostile to each other more then once, but the Uchiha Clan has a favour to ask of you. We request, through your clans vast knowledge of seals, that you help protect us, and the Village, from the **Genjutsu** that only HE, is capable of. He hated us first, then the village. He could use us in the future, to try to start a coup, or civil war to weaken the village, and ensure no one reaches his level of the Sharingan. I beg of you, help us." Fugaku then then bowed deeply, and Kushina's face softened.

"For your family, I will do this. I hope you pay more attention, and put more love into them in the future, Fugaku. Family is what it is all about." She said sternly, as Fugaku stood up, only to feel his wife Mikoto hug him from behind. "Your not alone, dear husband. Your never alone." She whispered. Fugaku's outer expression did not change, but inside, he was touched, and these past few minutes did much to lift his weary soul.

The Clan Heads, Shinobi Council, Elite Ninja, and Kushina's friends then gathered to say goodbye. All of her friends were there, from her little students Uzuki Yuugao, Uchiha Itachi, to Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Mikoto. Those she respected, the Sandaime, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, and the Clan Heads were there to wish her off. Finally Naruto's God-Father was there to wish him well.

"I know you'll grow strong gaki. You will be great in the years to come. I will teach you when you are ready, and I know you will succeed your father. We will be waiting." Jiraiya said solemnly. With that final farewell, the group parted, and the the small group left Konoha. Kushina then looked up at Oro, and decided to question him on where they were going for the next 12 years.

-Megaman X OST Boomer Kuwanger Stage START!-

"Well, first we are going to find one man who will complete the other half of young Naruto's training. I can teach him **Ki**, and **Senjutsu**, but **Ki** is only half of **Chakra**. **Reiryoku**, is the other half. This man has been fighting a different fight for hundreds of years, and has not come out, because even though he is a master of Reiryoku, he was not allowed to. He has been fighting a different battle, that has only recently concluded, and I haven't been able to get into contact with him. With him by our side we will then attempt to retrieve the scattered Uzumaki's, and other _Nukenin_, who have lost their way, and I can save. Those that we can't, we will eliminate from this world, and we will turn in for bounties, to fund our travels. Our group will grow, and during this time, you will gain experience and recuperate from your wounds." Kushina's widened, as she realized that the Sage would be putting her through the wringer as well. Oro grinned.

"You will train and master the art of **Fuinjutsu**_, _**Kenjutsu**_, _and** Ninjutsu** to the best of your abilities. This way, you shall be a High S-Ranked Ninja, possibly even SS-ranked by the time we return to the Leaf village. You will need to be to protect your son, as I will not always be around. I will be able to teach you some **Ki** abilities, and HE will be able to teach you some supplementary** Reiryoku** abilities, but Naruto will be a master of both eventually."

Kushina processed this, as mentally went through all her skills. If she could increase her skills with seals to the level of the Uzumaki masters, that would shoot her to true High S-Rank. She was already S-Rank in sword skills, the Seven Swordsman were afraid to cross swords with her. Her **Ninjutsu** was lacking though, as she usually used **Chakra Kusari**(Chakra Chains), some **Suiton**(Water Release) jutsu, and the **Kage Bunshin**(Shadow Clone), **Kage Shuriken**(Shadow Shuriken), and **Bunshin Daibakuha**(Great Clone Explosion). If she could broaden her elemental affinities, master her supplementary jutsu, and learn **Ki**, and **Reiryoku** skills, then she could breach into low SS-Rank status. Nothing to sneeze at of course, not many had ever made it to that class. She would have to of course breach SS-class speed, strength, control, and durability. Kushina mentally snorted, as she already the speed, having trained alongside Minato with the Hiraishin, being a Sword Mistress that the Seven Swordsman feared didn't come from nothing, she had the durability, having the Uzumaki longevity, potent chakra(only increased by Kyuubi's long stay in her body), and her strength could give Tsunade a run for her money in terms of raw ability. The only thing she had to work on was control, and that would be easy, since many of the shape-manipulation **Jutsu's** she and Minato did required extreme levels of control and concentration. She then thought of those who had become SS-Class in their time.

Minato, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sandaime Raikage, Sandaime Kazekage, Niidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Mizukage, and of course Sandaime Hokage, and Sanshou no Hanzo.

-Megaman X OST Spark Mandril Stage START-

Minato was the first High SS-Class since the Sandaime Raikage, because of what he did during the Third Great Ninja War, and because no matter what the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki, the Yonbi Jinchuriiki Roshi, and the Gobi Jinchuriiki Han did, they could not defeat the man. After the defeat of Iwagakure's main army, the Tsuchikage had heard of the massacre. He had become enraged, and rushed to the battlefield using his unique **Hishō Jutsu**(Flight Technique), and had brought along Roshi and Han using the **Keiryō Borudā Jutsu**(Lightweight Boulder Technique). The battle that had ensued had cemented Minato's place as soon-to-be Yondaime Hokage, as he had fought off an enraged Kage, and two transformed Jinchuriiki, using **Jikukan Kekkai**(Space-Time Barrier) and eventually redirecting their own **Bijuudamas**(Tailed Beast Ball) back at where they were with his Hiraishin Kunai. Then had fought off the incensed Ohnoki, who had battled him to exhaustion, tears of anger, rage, and immense sadness flying from the old mans eyes, as he cursed Minato to the depth's of Yomi. He screamed at him how his daughter was one who had been killed, and how she had left a newborn child, not one month old to fight in the war, out of her sense of honour. Minato had just looked at him with his cold serious eyes, and said that he took no joy in doing what needed to be done, but he would do anything to protect Konoha, and it's children just as the Tsuchikage was doing now. The elder man was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness by this point, and it was there Minato left him, retreating to his students, leaving Kanabi Bridge to the other Leaf-Nin still present. This marked the end of the Third War, and Minato's ascension.

Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama all High SS-Class, because of their skills from the Clans Wars Era.

The Sandaime Raikage High SS-Class, for defeating the **Kyogyū no Hachibi**(Eight-Tailed Ox) and dieing at the end of the Second War while facing 7,000 enemy ninja, then facing, and almost defeating a **Saru-Sennin-Modo**(Monkey Sage Mode) powered Sandaime's Hokage, and Kazekage. Hiruzen had struck the killing blow, with the Kazekage providing the long range support with his Iron Sand. The Raikage was the strongest, fastest, most durable, and gifted with **Raiton**(Lightning Release) having the highly developed **Burakkuraitoningu**(Black Lightning) giving him incredible boosts to his already extremely well developed manipulation of lightning. The man was, in Oro's opinion, the physical strongest since Akuma even without his elemental techniques, since his durability, strength and reaction timing would have crushed many from even his era. Really, the man knocked out the Hachibi with a punch to the face, and was only injured by his own techniques, except when he was whittled down and killed by Hiruzen!

The Sandaime Kazekage Low SS-Class, not just because of his kill count in the Second Great War, with the **Jiton**(Magnet Release), and specifically the **Satetsu Sutairu**(Iron Sand Style) he developed from it being one of the first absolute defenses of the Shinobi World, for he fought off a surprise invading army of Takigakure Ninja, who were headed up by the current Takikage who had discovered **Faibuhāto no Kakuzu**(Kakuzu of the Five Hearts), **Jiongu Jutsu**(Earth Grudge Fear Technique), and had mastered it. This new Takikage believed that they could take on Suna, destroy it, and take it's place as one of the Five Great Villages. Since they had defeated Suna in the previous war, and taken the Nanabi Kabutomushi, this was a sure-bet they had thought. Wrong, since the Sandaime Kazekage was wise, and powerful, literally pulling massive amounts of Iron Sand out of the earth, and destroying huge amounts of the Taki shinobi with it. Taki had never recovered, and the Nanabi Jinchuriiki had refused to take part in the battle, stating that it was a fools errand. He did not want to die facing the Kage of the Sand, either in battle, or by having his demon ripped out of him. If Taki lost, then he would be the only one capable of stopping the full takeover of the Village.

The Niidaime Tsuchikage Mid SS-Class, not just because of his devastating skills with **Jinton**(Dust Release), but his pure skills with assassination being able to disappear, and reappear at will, as the "Null Man". He had also fought Uchiha Madara, and survived.

The Sandaime Mizukage Mid SS-Class because he had fought off a rebellion of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, all being S-Ranked Shinobi, before he mysteriously disappeared.

Sarutobi-Sandaime Mid SS-Class, for his abilities during his prime, during the Second, and Third Shinobi Wars, where he took down almost as many ninja as Minato, and faced down many fellow Kages, and for finally killing the Sandaime Raikage in the Second Great War.

-Megaman OST Stage Select Sigma START-

Finally, a man that no one would call a Kage, a man that did not want to be called a Kage. The Warlord of the Ame no Kuni. Sanshou no Hanzo, Mid SS-Class. A mastermind on such devious levels, not many could comprehend. He had defeated the **Densetsu no Sannin**(Three Legendary Sages) in their prime, and let them go, simply because he saw potential in them, and because they posed absolutely no threat to him. This battle occurred, just as the Battle of the Sandaime's was concluding north of Ame, in Kaminari no Kuni. No one nation dared to go through Ame since the end of the Second War. A man who soundly thrashed three of the best and brightest from Konoha, who were personally trained by the Sarutobi Hiruzen, without breaking a sweat? As well, a man who had defeated the up and coming greatest general of Samurai country, the Legendary Mifune. Who the fuck wants a piece of that shit? Kushina's mind continued on, as she went down the list, through various skills the Legends had, then the plethora of S-Rankers she had read on.

Their journey continued, as Kushina's mind wandered, following Oro almost robotically, with Naruto bundled into her chest. They headed towards Grass country, and by the end of the day, they had made quite the distance, before Kushina needed to rest. She was still recovering from the events from the previous night after all. However, Oro's mastery with Senjutsu allowed him to heal most of the physical damage to Kushina with his _**Ki**_. Still, even he could only do so much, and the stain could not be avoided, so they did not push their luck. They made camp, and so a fire was going, Kushina had set barriers up with seals, and Oro had brought some food out from foraging. As she fed Naruto from her breast, and fed herself, she decided to continue the previous conversation.

"What is this man's name? Is he a Grand-Master like yourself? Why didn't he fight the Juubi? Or fight in the many other conflicts since, and I don't mean to insinuate that he's a coward..." She dropped off, seeing Oro turn sharply towards her.

"He is not a coward... He has merely been... preoccupied with other issues of great importance, that are just as grave as the ones we face. He is a Grandmaster, but he due to his mastery of **_Reiryoku_**, he was charged to be a deputy of the Shinigami, after the first war with the Juubi. Due to events that happened with the dimension above ours, he was charged to sort out the problems that plagued the place called Soul Society, and was not allowed to interfere in the mortal world both because of his sins from the Grandmaster Era, and because it was his duty, until the issues were resolved. Recently, he has been able to contact me, and has reported that the problem was solved, and he is on his way back down. He will meet us on Mt. Fuji, 3 km outside of Kusagakure. His name, you will learn once we are received at his dwelling. He is the Grandmaster of Reiryoku, and Kenjutsu."

Kushina's mouth hung open at this, as Naruto fed, seeing as Oro had just told her something he had not shared with anyone else the previous night. This was obviously something to be kept a secret. As knowledge of the next world was not something that should be shared freely. Kushina's brow furrowed.

"So is Soul Society the final destination for out souls?" She questioned.

"No, it is more of a sorting area, and to determine souls that have potential to be Shinigami Soldiers. Or Shinigami that carry out the will of the Death God itself. They stop the Souls that are twisted into darkness after Death, from consuming other Souls who are still alive. Eventually they will move onto one of the Heavens, to join their families, and beyond that enter the Well of Souls to be Reborn. Of course, there are Hells, Hel, or Purgatory awaiting for those who commit evil and unspeakable acts during their lives. Eventually though everyone is reborn."

-Megaman X OST Sting Chameleon Stage START-

Kushina nodded in understanding, and noticed that Naruto was asleep, and decided to turn in herself, already having eaten. They had their own tent, and Oro just meditated, drawing in the strength and flow of the land, aware, and resting at the same time. Hours passed, and a new day dawned, as Oro let Kushina and Naruto sleep in, due to the strain of the the last few days. He channeled some nature energy into both of them, maintaining a healing balm on both of them, to slowly bring them to optimal levels for the day. It was then that Kushina was woken by Naruto giggling as he tried grasping wispy green **_Ki_** in the air. She smirked, as she saw what he was doing, and knowing it was the Sage's energy, she watched as it played a game with her son. His small hands grabbed the wisps, and he laughed as it tickled him. Soon though it dissipated, and she scooped him up and rubbed cheeks with him, bringing her sochi into full wakefulness. He laughed, and grabbed her hair as he played it, and she smiled. Yawning, she rolled out of the tent, Naruto in arms, and got ready for breakfast. Oro was bringing in the next catch of food, consisting of fruit, nuts, and some fish. Breakfast was a quick affair, then they were on the way to Mt. Fuji. It was late afternoon when they reached it. Oro then looked over at Kushina.

"I am going to use my Senjutsu enhanced speed to get to the top, but I have to bring both of you. So I will have to use my **_Ki_** to form a shell over us, and to stop you from getting any strain from this journey. However, I will be carrying you, so bundle yourself and your son up as well as you can." With that, he scooped up Kushina once she had adjusted everything, and secured Naruto to her chest, with both of her arms. With a blast of yellow **_Ki_**, the journey started again. Within an hour, the three person group had reached the summit. There was a small dwelling situated on it. Strangely, it resembled a small two story store, with a small sign on the front door.

Urahara Shoten.

Oro let Kushina down, and slowly walked over to the front door, and knocked quietly. Slowly the door opened, and it revealed a man dressed in a bucket hat, carrying a cane, with a black hakama, pinstriped pants, and wooden clogs. One eye was visible from behind his loose golden locks of hair that flowed over his face.

"Neh, Oro-kun, it's good to see you so soon. I trust this is not just a friendly visit? Oh, is that the two you spoke of in your communication?" He spoke with a comedic drawl.

"Mah, mah, Kisuke, I'm glad you made it through your task in one piece. Yes, these two survived the attack of the Kyuubi, although young Minato, I was too late to save, for he had already begun the sealing, and contract with the Death God. You know how that goes. At least it gave him the curtesy of a last address before it took his soul." Oro grinned, as he shook Kisuke's offered hand. His face fell, as he remembered the battle in Soul Society.

"Well, not everything came through the task untouched. Most of my allies, my two young wards, and Tessai gave their lives in the final battle with the Rogues. However, the threat is ended at least up there. I am to assist you now. Shinigami-sama allowed me to return, and said that those who fell were granted immediate reincarnation, so maybe I will see them again. So, where will be starting this adventure?" Kisuke continued, inviting them inside.

"Kirigakure no Sato"

-Megaman X OST Storm Eagle Stage START-

Kisuke gaped, fell anime style, then quickly righted himself. Why the hell would Oro want to head to the bloodiest place on Earth, if he was trying to end the bloodshed. It just didn't make any sense. Adding to the fact, that he was expecting Oro to take it easy, and to stay awhile, so they could plan things out, since the times he had just been through had not been easy. He took on a hard gaze, and looked at Oro.

"I trust that you have a good reason for wanting to go to the bloody mist. Just because I have not been in this dimension for a while, does not mean that I have not been watching what has been going on. Why should we start there?" He questioned, face, and tone having lost there comedy. Oro looked straight back into his eyes.

"There are traces of the foul energy of the one I have been chasing there, and I have been trying to prevent him from becoming the second coming of Bison. As well, there are some pure souls left there that I hope I can reach, and maybe even find some of the scattered Uzumaki Clan. I never said this journey would be easy my friend. You know what our status demands of us. Our longevity will give us trials like no other. Besides, it is good to see a friend again. I am glad to see a familiar face." At this Kisuke smiled, as he hadn't had much to smile about, because of his losses. At least Ichigo was alive. Maybe this new journey, and new students was what he needed. If the problems up there were ended, then maybe the ones down in the mortal ones could be solved. He smirked, remembering an old saying from a friend of his long passed.

_"As above, so below."_

"All right, you can count me in. But tonight, we stay here, and tomorrow, we will head for Mizu no Kuni. Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun, welcome, to Urahara Shoten!" With that final exchange, Kushina, Oro, and Kisuke walked inside, to rest, and relax from the days travel, and get ready for the next journey.

Chapter End

Character: Urahara Kisuke

Level: Grand Master

Specialty: Reiryoku, and Kenjutsu

Origin

Street Fighter: During the Summoning of the Juubi, Urahara Kisuke was a high level operative in Shadowlaw that was in the R and D sector, that escaped M. Bisons purge of the organization, and warned the Grandmasters. He fought alongside them against the M. Bison Juubi, and was part of the victorious party, along with Oro, but the Shinigami appeared, and demanded his service. In order to atone for his ignorant acts of SIN while in Shadowloo, he was charged by the Shinigami to sort the problems out in Soul Society as its secret operative.

Naruto: Only recently was Kisuke able to succeed, with training Ichigo, and instead in this final battle, he lost his confidant Tessai, and his two younger wards to the Rogues, and the Espada. The Death God granted them immediate reincarnation, so he may be able to meet them again, but they may not know him as they did. Soul Society is now safe, and Kisuke is separated from it until the Shinigami calls upon him once more.

Authors note- I re-edited this chapter, added a couple thousand words, some song inspirations for parts of the paragraphs, to help visualize for my loyal readers. You can tell I LOVE 16, and MEGAMAN X MUSIC! I am going back to Chapter 1 now to edit.


End file.
